


То, что внутри

by Akitosan



Series: Лунные топи [2]
Category: A Study in Emerald - Neil Gaiman
Genre: Drama, M/M, POV First Person, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14375937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan
Summary: Можно смириться с призраком прошлого, сложнее справиться с призраком настоящего.Написано на спецквест ЗФБ для WTF Sherlock Holmes 2018, задание: рука. Бета: Xenya-m





	То, что внутри

После того разговора о прежнем компаньоне, который я затеял три месяца назад, Мориарти, и прежде неразговорчивый, казалось, погрузился в какие-то мрачные воспоминания и все реже реагировал на мои попытки завязать беседу, хотя был со мной неизменно вежлив и внимателен. Меня же сжигала медленная страсть, и мысли, порожденные ею, приобретали подчас причудливые формы: мне хотелось, чтобы Мориарти сорвался, чтобы вышел из себя и показал хотя бы на миг, что он живой человек, а не машина. Я не стыдился ни своих чувств, ни своей боли, но внутри у меня все переворачивалось от той мысли, что он солгал мне тогда, чтобы уберечь от новой боли или чего-то недоступного моему пониманию. Он показал этим, что не доверяет мне вполне и не верит в мое благоразумие. 

Погруженный в свои мысли, я играл на рояле, и музыка, что не могла успокоить мое сердце, а лишь подливала масло в огонь, постепенно заполнила собой все пространство вокруг. Именно поэтому я не сразу его заметил: слишком был поглощен игрой, а он, вероятно, вошел неслышно, тихо, как кот, и не соизволил никоим образом дать мне понять о своем присутствии. Должно быть, Мориарти дал хозяйке особые распоряжения провожать к нему гостей во время его отсутствия. И этот тощий бесцветный блондин в сером сюртуке, вместо того чтобы сесть в предложенное ему кресло и пить предложенный хозяйкой чай, ходил по нашей гостиной с таким видом, словно вернулся из далекого путешествия. 

Как будто бы он жил здесь.

Я перестал играть, когда он остановился у окна и коснулся пальцами книги, оставленной Мориарти на подоконнике. Он обернулся и наткнулся на мой пронизывающий взгляд. Некоторое время мы смотрели друг на друга. У него было красивое тонкое лицо, впрочем, испорченное узким длинным подбородком. И очень странные глаза, в которых отражался пережитый ужас далеких времен, хотя было ему, по моим расчетам, не больше тридцати-тридцати пяти.

— Прошу прощения, сэр, — заговорил незнакомец со всей учтивостью. — Я думал, что здесь живет мистер Джеймс Мориарти. Я надеялся застать его дома.

— Я тоже здесь некоторым образом живу, — ответил я, и не думая представляться. Он окинул меня оценивающим взглядом, словно, пока я не заговорил, принимал меня за настройщика рояля.

— Мистер Мориарти вернется к обеду, — сказал я. — Вы можете подождать его или зайти позднее, сэр.

— Тогда, пожалуй, я подожду.

Мориарти уехал рано утром и собирался вернуться к обеду. На часах было одиннадцать. Меня совершенно не привлекала перспектива составить компанию этому странному незнакомцу, но я не мог просто так уйти и оставить его здесь одного. 

Мы сидели друг против друга и буравили друг друга взглядом. То есть, конечно, на самом деле мы вежливо друг другу улыбались, он пил чай и поглядывал по сторонам с тем же странным выражением, а я наблюдал за ним. Нам предстояло провести вместе следующие пару часов, если Мориарти, конечно, вернется, как и предполагал.

— Вы жили здесь раньше, — не выдержал я. — Когда вы подходили к окну, вы словно думали, что там должен стоять какой-то громоздкий предмет, и обошли его, хотя теперь там ничего нет.

Незнакомец посмотрел мне прямо в глаза, и я, наконец, увидел, что глаза у него серые, как у Мориарти, и такие же холодные. Он улыбнулся.

— От него научились? Старина Джим… Как же я скучал по тем временам. Простите, я не представился. Мое имя Джек Ванделер. Джим ничего обо мне не рассказывал?

Я застыл на месте, но тотчас овладел собой и вернул ему улыбку.

— Мориарти, конечно же, рассказывал мне о вас. Ведь мы с ним… друзья.

Я нарочно сделал паузу, чтобы получить реакцию, и он меня не разочаровал: сощурил глаза. 

— А, вон оно как. И что же он говорил?

— Что вас раздражал его храп по ночам, и что вы умерли в лечебнице.

Я внимательно следил за выражением лица Ванделера. Он продолжал вежливо улыбаться, но за улыбкой я вдруг увидел что-то странное.

Боль? Страх? Тоска?

— О, ну тогда вы знаете обо мне все, — просто сказал Ванделер и замолчал. 

Моя жалкая попытка выведать у него хотя бы крохотную толику того, что утаил от меня Мориарти, провалилась.

Между ними несомненно было что-то помимо дружбы. Что-то тайное, постыдное, или даже внушающее ужас. Если они и были любовниками, между ними явно было нечто большее, чем ночные бдения. Эти мысли снова пробудили притихшее было на время зеленоглазое чудовище, и оно вонзило в мои внутренности когтистую лапу.

— Мориарти говорил, что спас вам жизнь, — как можно более непринужденнее сказал я, закуривая сигарету и предлагая Ванделеру. Он взял, но просто держал ее в руках и крошил табак своими нервными тонкими пальцами.

— Так оно и было.

— Почему вы заставили его думать, что вас больше нет?

— Так было лучше для нас обоих, — сказал он. — Ведь мы с ним были… друзьями.

Я напряженно ждал, когда он снова нарушит молчание, но он сидел, сосредоточенно ломая сигарету и глядя куда-то перед собой. Когда сигарета закончилась, он выложил на столе из крошек табака странный узор, что-то до боли мне напомнивший.

Я не знал, чем нарушить тоскливое молчание, сложившееся между нами, и решил, что самое время представиться. И подав Ванделеру руку, назвал себя. Я не ожидал, что у такого щуплого человека, каким оказался бывший компаньон Мориарти, окажется такое крепкое рукопожатие.

— Майор? Служили в Афганистане? Встречались там с гигантской пиявкой в пещерах?

Увидев мой изумленный взгляд, Ванделер рассмеялся и поднял руки вверх в знак примирения. Но глаза его не улыбались.

— С тех пор, как я считаюсь погибшим, я много где побывал. Видел разных существ. И изучал их. Тварь иссушила вам руку?

— Да.

— Это, несомненно, трагедия для стрелка. Но вам повезло. Лучше рука, чем… то, что внутри.

— Меня исцелила Королева, — сказал я. — Одно ее прикосновение — и моя рана начала затягиваться. Вскоре я совсем поправлюсь.

— Королева может исцелить не все, — заметил Ванделер. — Она не может стереть прошлое или хотя бы память. И то, что гниет внутри, не излечить никаким прикосновением. Тут нужен нож хирурга. Но что делать, если и нож хирурга бесполезен? Пожалуй, я не могу больше ждать. Я лучше зайду потом.

Он встал. И я понял, что он никогда не зайдет потом, а я не знаю, как его удержать. И надо ли это делать. Я спросил, не будет ли он столь любезен оставить свою карточку или хотя бы сообщить, где он остановился в Лондоне, но он словно прочитал все мои мысли и ответил:

— О, не стоит, майор Моран. Вы ужасно рады, что я ухожу. И вы рады, что я больше не приду, разве не так? 

Я не стал отрицать очевидное. Мне хотелось, чтобы он ушел и духу его не было в этом доме. Я мог смириться с призраком прошлого, но совершенно не представлял, как мне быть с живым и сильным призраком настоящего, каким предстал передо мной мистер Джек Ванделер, бывший специалист по грибам с Юггота и нынешний специалист по пиявкам из озер Афганистана.

— Это хорошо, что у Джима теперь есть вы, — сказал мне Ванделер на прощание. — Вы не верите в мою искренность, но я действительно рад, что у него появился такой защитник. Он совершенно не думает о собственной безопасности, когда дело касается… друзей.

И он ушел. От него остался недопитый чай и странный узор из крошек табака на столе.

Мориарти вернулся спустя всего три минуты после того, как его старый друг покинул Бейкер-стрит, и я не успел уничтожить все следы пребывания Ванделера, я успел только одеться, чтобы пойти на прогулку, и сделать вид, что меня все утро не было дома. Мориарти устало поздоровался со мной, но, вместо того чтобы сразу уйти в свою спальню, вдруг остановился. Внимание его привлекли следы присутствия посетителя. При виде крошек на столе лицо его сначала помрачнело, потом, когда он внимательно их осмотрел, словно озарилось луной — я никогда не видел его таким счастливым. Но мне стало скорее горько, чем радостно за него.

— Здесь был Джек, — прошептал он так, словно радость выбила из него дух. В ответ на мой утомленный взгляд он пояснил: — Джек Ванделер, мой прежний компаньон, о котором вы у меня выпытывали совсем недавно. Любил оставлять для меня подобные шарады из табака. Вы только спустились в гостиную? Вы его застали? 

— Джек Ванделер? — стараясь выглядеть очень удивленным, протянул я. — Но ведь он умер, Мориарти. В лечебнице. Вы так сказали. А здесь был какой-то странный посетитель, который раскрошил мои сигареты. Надеюсь, к тому времени, как я вернусь с прогулки, хозяйка их уже уберет. 

Я старался не глядеть больше на Мориарти. Но когда я проходил мимо него, он выставил руку передо мной, и я был вынужден остановиться. Второй раз за утро я смотрел в холодные серые глаза, но те глаза я ненавидел, а эти — обожал.

— Что вы ему сказали, Моран? — голос его был взволнованным, но твердым. — Почему он не дождался меня?

— Он ушел всего пять минут назад, может быть, вы успеете его догнать и спросить, — ответил я. Но Мориарти не побежал. Он посмотрел на меня долгим взглядом, развернулся и ушел в спальню.

Вечером я передам ему весь разговор с его Джеком, ведь это единственный способ вернуть его расположение, и мы оба понимали это, а пока я все-таки хотел развеяться. И подумать над тем, что...

_Пусть лучше иссохнет рука, чем… то, что внутри._


End file.
